Le plus fort c'est mon Père
by DarkShivaree17
Summary: Tout enfant vit dans l'illusion que son Père est le plus fort.Songfic répondant au défi de Lied sur Fanficfr


Le plus fort c'est mon Père.

Comment t'as fait maman  
Pour trouver le bon gars  
Tu l'as connu comment,  
Tu l'as aimé pourquoi

Plusieurs fois je te demande, surtout maintenant que je suis grande, comment as-tu fait, maman ? Comment l'as-tu rencontré, pourquoi l'as-tu aimé ? Plusieurs fois tu m'as narré, le temps de vos aventures passées, berçant le début de chacune de mes nuits, m'assurant un allé-retour gratuit pour ce fabuleux pays. Oui, plusieurs fois, mais je ne me lassais pas. Chaque soir suivant, je te demandais « raconte-moi, maman » et chaque soir suivant encore, tu acceptais, m'accompagnant, me guidant à mon rêve prochain. D'après toi, vos destins n'étaient pas faits pour se croiser. Tu étais le chaud et lui était le froid. Vous vous complétiez et ça il l'avait compris.

Est-ce qu'il y en avait juste un  
Dans tout le présent siècle  
Et y s'trouve que c'est toi qui dors avec

Oui, compris, les hommes qui comprennent, de par mon expérience, j'ai ai déduis qu'ils ne couraient pas les rues… As-tu une bonne étoile, maman ? Tu m'as toujours assuré que, oui, pour l'avoir trouvé, lui, le seul et l'unique, pour avoir conquit son cœur, pour avoir partagé ses nuits. Alors aujourd'hui je me dis, tu as de la chance, maman. Que ressens-je ? De l'envie ? Non je ne pense pas… Et sais-tu pourquoi, maman ? Tout simplement car…

_Le plus fort c'est mon père_

_Comment t'as pu trouver,  
Un homme qui n'a pas peur  
Qui promet sans trembler  
Qui aime de tout son cœur_

Moi j'ai beau chercher…

_Comment ça s'fait maman  
Que dans ma vie à moi  
Avec autant d'amants  
Avec autant de choix  
Je n'ai pas encore trouvé  
Un homme comme lui,  
Capable d'être ami, père et mari_

Je te le répète souvent, comment ça se fait, maman ? Ne suis-je pas ta fille ? Les amants, je les collectionne, les choix je les accumule et pourtant, je n'ai pas trouvé cet homme, étant un quelconque ami, mon mari et le père de mes futurs enfants. Capable d'être ces trois personnes en même temps. Je t'en conjure, maman, dis-le-moi, comment as-tu pu trouver…

Longtemps il m'a fait des promesses, toujours il les a tenues, utilisant tous les moyens pour, sans jamais faillir au moindre obstacle. Il franchissait tout… Il combattait ses peurs avec ardeur, les réduisait à néant, se retournait vers toi, se logeait dans tes bras puis t'aimait de tout son cœur.

J'ai beau prier, j'ai beau espérer, je ne trouve pas… un homme comme lui.

_Comment t'as fait maman  
Pour lui ouvrir ton cœur  
Sans qu'il parte en courant  
Avec c'que t'as de meilleur  
Est-ce qu'il y a des mots magiques  
Que t'as dit sans t'rendre compte  
Explique-moi donc c'qu'y faudrait que j'raconte_.

Tu lui as rendu un service et tout est parti de là. Tu l'as hébergé, lui étant le pire ennemi de ton meilleur ami. Ils projetaient de s'allier contre le danger. « Mais à condition que tu n'essaies pas de me sauter dessus ! Même si tu me trouve très séduisante ! » Telles furent tes paroles pour le convaincre. Et lui maugréait « Elle n'est pas discrète ! Et en plus, elle hurle ! » Le sens caché de ces phrases… Il te disait « oui » Le fait que tu sois grande gueule semblait lui poser un problème. Avait-il deviné ? D'après toi, la gêne se ressentait chez lui. Ressentait-il déjà quelque chose à ton égard ? L'attirance physique peut-être… Ca ne m'a jamais étonnée… Tu étais une Reine de Beauté et tu l'es toujours, malgré ton assez vieil âge… Lui par contre ne vieillit pas, enfin, beaucoup moins vite. Un bel atout, toi qui as réussi à l'avoir dans ton lit.

Il faudrait donc que je trouve des phrases… spéciales ? Comme celles que tu as prononcées… C'est dur… Plus je vois les hommes défiler sous mon nez, plus je me dis, jamais je ne trouverai d'homme comme lui…

_Quand j'ai l'air d'les aimer  
Les hommes changent de regard_

Tous sans aucune exception… toujours à se vanter. « Bra m'aime » Alors ils prennent la confiance, ne se doutant en aucun cas qu'à tout moment je puisse les lâcher, simplement parce que je cherche un homme comme lui…

_Si je parle d'avenir  
Y sont déjà loin derrière  
J'avais raison d'le dire,  
Le plus fort c'est mon père._

Le mot « mariage » et l'homme se cache. Le mot « bébé » et l'homme fuit, la queue entre les jambes. Me suis-je trompée quelque part ? Un faux pas ? Ne me dis pas que tout doit venir d'une attirance physique… Lui, voulait-il vraiment Trunks ? N'est-ce pas toi qui as décidé de le garder ? Mon Père, avant tout adepte du stoïcisme n'abordait même pas l'idée de s'occuper de lui, bébé. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il a commencé à aimer. Il l'a d'ailleurs reproché à Sangoku. Lorsque je t'ai demandé, « de quoi se plaignait-il », tu m'as alors conté son histoire, son passé. « Un méchant » comme je disais lorsque j'étais petite. Maintenant, je ne dis plus les choses de la même manière, je les connais mieux, alors forcément, je peux les qualifier de meilleure façon. La fierté et l'orgueil régnaient en maître chez mon Père, alors cela ne faisait pas de lui une personne forcément gentille, mais pourtant, il avait un grand cœur qui aujourd'hui est encore plus gros. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas la possibilité de rester avec lui, contrairement à Trunks… Ils s'entraînent ensemble tous les jours mais moi étant une fille, je tiens compagnie à ma Mère. J'envie mon Frère, mais entendre leur histoire ne me déplait guère. En fait, il lui arrive à lui aussi de me raconter. Surtout lorsqu'ils devaient affronter Boo… Mon Père l'avait assommé pour ne pas qu'il risque sa vie. C'est à ce moment là que son amour fut dévoilé au grand jour, malgré les circonstances…

_Vas-tu m'dire maman  
Comment t'as pu savoir  
Dès le commencement,  
Qu'c'était pas un trouillard  
Qu'il allait pas s'enfuir  
Et qu'il allait tout faire  
Pour que je puisse dire  
Le plus fort c'est mon père_

_  
_Oui, dis-le-moi. Comment as-tu pu ? Avant tout ce qui l'intéressait « Etre le plus fort » Seulement avec ça tu as pu savoir qu'il était cet homme que tu avais toujours cherché ? Lorsque j'y pense, je me dis que c'est illogique. A son affrontement contre Sangoku, il a lâchement prit la fuite en raison de graves blessures. Qui t'assurait qu'il n'allait pas faire de même avec toi ? Qui t'assurait qu'il ferait tout pour qu'aujourd'hui, je l'admire corps et âme, priant chaque jour pour espérer trouver un homme comme lui… ?

_Quel effet ça t'as fait  
Quand tu l'as rencontré  
Est-ce que ça paraissait  
Qu'il allait tant t'aimer_

Tu le disais égoïste, mais au fond, tu savais très bien qu'il t'attirait. Tu le prétendais incapable d'aimer mais pourtant, lorsque je venais te moucharder un de ses gestes d'affection tu me répondais « tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit » Idem pour Trunks, d'après ce qu'il m'a avoué. Aujourd'hui on en rit bien. Tu connais très bien ses qualités mais tu les nies. Pareil pour son amour. Le fait qu'il puisse t'aimer ne t'avais même pas effleuré l'esprit à votre première rencontre. A peine s'il te regardait, malgré ta belle silhouette.

_Les hommes bien souvent  
Paraissent extraordinaires  
Mais dis-toi bien maman  
Qu'le plus fort...c'est mon père._

Pour finir, je me dis que tous ces hommes à la belle figure, passant certainement au moins un quart d'heure devant leur miroir chaque matin paraissent merveilleux lorsqu'on les voit. Mais je connais celui qui les surpasse tous. J'ai même une place, une grande place dans son cœur. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je suis fière. Cet homme qui les surpasse tous, je défie quiconque, même toi, de dire le contraire… Le plus fort, c'est mon Père…

Chapitre achevé le mardi 16 août 2005 à 4h26.

Amel.

Chanson : Le plus fort, c'est mon père de Lynda Lemay.


End file.
